Uma Gêmea Nada Convêncional
by Sailor Sama
Summary: Tava aqui pensando e se os irmãos Uchiha tivessem uma irmãzinha?E se ao invés de 2 existissem 3 Uchihas sobreviventes ao massacre?E se o Sasuke tivesse uma gêmea?E se ela fosse o mundo do Itachi? E se... Pois é pra saber o que vem depois do "E se" vai ter que ler.
1. Chapter 1

Era noite do dia 22 de março e chovia muito, pra algumas pessoas podia parecer uma coisa meio que sombria.

Mais Uchiha Mikoto não queria nem pensar nessas coisas,já havia passado por isso,mais lhe pareceu a primeira, apesar da enorme dor que ela estava sentindo por estar entrando em trabalho de parto, só queria saber dos tesouros que Deus estaria lhe enviando dali a pouco instantes.A dor era muito forte mais lhe resistiria pois a recompensa que ela teria após aquela dor não havia palavras para descrever.

E assim ocorreu, logo após algumas horas.

Seus filhos nasceram perfeitos e lindos, eram iguaizinhos.

Passou um certo tempo pensando nos nomes até que chegou a uma conclusão,seriam Yancka e Sasuke,por sugestão de sua mãe,ela sugeriu-os um pouco antes de morrer,então resolveu homenagea-la.

Estava tentando descansar quando Fugaku chegou, estava aparentemente alterado,ela não conseguia distinguir o que se passava em sua mente.

-Querido que bom que chegou –Sorriu docemente,ao vê-lo se aproximar –Aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Não minta pra mim Mikoto, - A expressão dela mudou drasticamente,estava ficando preocupada,ele nunca tinha usado aquele tom frio com ela. -É verdade que um dos gêmeos é uma menina?

-O-o que? –Seus olhos se arregalaram em susto, não compreendia o que estava havendo –E-eu não compreendo.

-É simples Mikoto,você acabou de dar a luz a duas crianças,e eu quero saber se há uma menina entre eles.

-É-é claro, -Com um sorriso no rosto,a doce Srª Uchiha imaginava que essa pergunta os lavaria a algo bom,mais estava redondamente enganada –Ela é tão linda,provavelmente vai parecer com o It...

-CHEGA! Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, eu não posso acreditar.

-O que houve querido,alguma problema?

-E você ainda pergunta? Meu nome acaba de ir pra lama.

...

Aquelas palavras a feriram como uma katana afiada no coração, ainda não estava sendo capaz de entender o que ele queria dizer,mais sabia que tinha a ver com sua pequena Uchiha.

-Escute Mikoto, eu sinto muito, mais eu não quero essa menina,e você também não ira ficar com ela. – Ao ouvir isto ela ficou paralisada, não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutavam, não podia ser verdade, as lagrimas resolveram mostrar a ele o quanto ele havia a chocado. –Arrume as coisas dela, ela partirá ainda hoje, assim não haverá tempo de você se apegar.

-C-como assim, não a quer,ela é sua filha,possui seu sangue.

-Mais ainda sim é uma menina, uma menina que vai manchar meu nome, uma menina que vai iniciar o fim do nosso clã.

-Como você pode dizer isso, você nem mesmo a viu.

-Eu não preciso vê-la,apenas o sexo dela me importa.

-Por favor, Fugaku preste atenção em suas palavras –Ela levou as mãos ao rosto,aos prantos,até que lembrou de uma coisa... –Pense bem, e se ela despertar o sharingan, afinal ela faz parte dos ramos principais do nosso clã,pense bem o tamanho do escândalo que isso causaria, se você acha que ela mancharia seu nome agora,imagina o que não aconteceria se Konoha descobrisse que o grande Uchiha Fugaku descartou sua filha recém-nascida?

Por um momento ele realmente não tinha pensado nisso, infelizmente ela estava certa, estava prestes a acabar com literalmente todo o império Uchiha, mais e seus princípios? Como ficariam? Teria que pensar em uma forma, mais não seria que achar outro jeito de seguir seus preciosos princípios, e salvar seu nome e seu clã.

-Eu sinceramente não vejo que valor algo frágil, delicado e fraco, mais você esta certa, -Ela sorriu aliviada –Mais não espere que eu vá ser pai dela,não espere que eu vá me importar com ela,e muito menos cuidar,se quer mesmo continuar com ela ótimo,mais será apenas você,talvez ate Itachi,mais nunca espere nada de mim quando o assunto for ela,e quanto ao menino...

-Sasuke,o nome dele é Sasuke. –Ela sorriu,e ele sorriu de volta.

-Belo nome,quanto a ele não se preocupe,será uma copia quase perfeita de Itachi. –Ele sorriu orgulhoso.

-Mais ela também pode ser uma verdadeira Uchiha, afinal ela possui seu sangue também.

-Desculpe Mikoto, mais mesmo que isso ocorra,eu ainda não me se me da licença tenho uma missão importante,provavelmente não voltarei esta ficara e cuidara de vocês.

Ele simplesmente saiu pela porta, sem olhar pra trás, ela não se importou,já tinha conseguido o que queria...

Continua...


	2. Devidamente Apresentados

Era noite do dia 22 de março e chovia muito, pra algumas pessoas podia parecer uma coisa meio que sombria.

Mais Uchiha Mikoto não queria nem pensar nessas coisas,já havia passado por isso,mais lhe pareceu a primeira, apesar da enorme dor que ela estava sentindo por estar entrando em trabalho de parto, só queria saber dos tesouros que Deus estaria lhe enviando dali a pouco instantes.A dor era muito forte mais lhe resistiria pois a recompensa que ela teria após aquela dor não havia palavras para descrever.

E assim ocorreu, logo após algumas horas.

Seus filhos nasceram perfeitos e lindos, eram iguaizinhos.

Passou um certo tempo pensando nos nomes até que chegou a uma conclusão,seriam Yancka e Sasuke,por sugestão de sua mãe,ela sugeriu-os um pouco antes de morrer,então resolveu homenagea-la.

Estava tentando descansar quando Fugaku chegou, estava aparentemente alterado,ela não conseguia distinguir o que se passava em sua mente.

-Querido que bom que chegou –Sorriu docemente,ao vê-lo se aproximar –Aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Não minta pra mim Mikoto, - A expressão dela mudou drasticamente,estava ficando preocupada,ele nunca tinha usado aquele tom frio com ela. -É verdade que um dos gêmeos é uma menina?

-O-o que? –Seus olhos se arregalaram em susto, não compreendia o que estava havendo –E-eu não compreendo.

-É simples Mikoto,você acabou de dar a luz a duas crianças,e eu quero saber se há uma menina entre eles.

-É-é claro, -Com um sorriso no rosto,a doce Srª Uchiha imaginava que essa pergunta os lavaria a algo bom,mais estava redondamente enganada –Ela é tão linda,provavelmente vai parecer com o It...

-CHEGA! Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, eu não posso acreditar.

-O que houve querido,alguma problema?

-E você ainda pergunta? Meu nome acaba de ir pra lama.

...

Aquelas palavras a feriram como uma katana afiada no coração, ainda não estava sendo capaz de entender o que ele queria dizer,mais sabia que tinha a ver com sua pequena Uchiha.

-Escute Mikoto, eu sinto muito, mais eu não quero essa menina,e você também não ira ficar com ela. – Ao ouvir isto ela ficou paralisada, não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutavam, não podia ser verdade, as lagrimas resolveram mostrar a ele o quanto ele havia a chocado. –Arrume as coisas dela, ela partirá ainda hoje, assim não haverá tempo de você se apegar.

-C-como assim, não a quer,ela é sua filha,possui seu sangue.

-Mais ainda sim é uma menina, uma menina que vai manchar meu nome, uma menina que vai iniciar o fim do nosso clã.

-Como você pode dizer isso, você nem mesmo a viu.

-Eu não preciso vê-la,apenas o sexo dela me importa.

-Por favor, Fugaku preste atenção em suas palavras –Ela levou as mãos ao rosto,aos prantos,até que lembrou de uma coisa... –Pense bem, e se ela despertar o sharingan, afinal ela faz parte dos ramos principais do nosso clã,pense bem o tamanho do escândalo que isso causaria, se você acha que ela mancharia seu nome agora,imagina o que não aconteceria se Konoha descobrisse que o grande Uchiha Fugaku descartou sua filha recém-nascida?

Por um momento ele realmente não tinha pensado nisso, infelizmente ela estava certa, estava prestes a acabar com literalmente todo o império Uchiha, mais e seus princípios? Como ficariam? Teria que pensar em uma forma, mais não seria que achar outro jeito de seguir seus preciosos princípios, e salvar seu nome e seu clã.

-Eu sinceramente não vejo que valor algo frágil, delicado e fraco, mais você esta certa, -Ela sorriu aliviada –Mais não espere que eu vá ser pai dela,não espere que eu vá me importar com ela,e muito menos cuidar,se quer mesmo continuar com ela ótimo,mais será apenas você,talvez ate Itachi,mais nunca espere nada de mim quando o assunto for ela,e quanto ao menino...

-Sasuke,o nome dele é Sasuke. –Ela sorriu,e ele sorriu de volta.

-Belo nome,quanto a ele não se preocupe,será uma copia quase perfeita de Itachi. –Ele sorriu orgulhoso.

-Mais ela também pode ser uma verdadeira Uchiha, afinal ela possui seu sangue também.

-Desculpe Mikoto, mais mesmo que isso ocorra,eu ainda não me se me da licença tenho uma missão importante,provavelmente não voltarei esta ficara e cuidara de vocês.

Ele simplesmente saiu pela porta, sem olhar pra trás, ela não se importou,já tinha conseguido o que queria...

Continua...


	3. Surpresa

Oi leitores (fantasma), demorei pra postar neh?! Gomene queridas, as coisas ultimamente não têm saído como o planejado, e isso acaba meio que afetando o meu rendimento como escritora, pra vocês terem uma ideia, essa fic no Nyah está no capitulo nove. Eu estava tentando me organizar direitinho pra conseguir postar aqui no mesmo ritmo que lá, mais acho que é meio impossível, porque esse ainda é o capitulo três, e até eu chegar ao nove aqui lá já deve estar no vinte (exagero meu? Pode ser!). Eeeentretanto... vou adiantar as coisa,vou postar o quatro junto com esse, porque eu sou boazinha!

É isso ai gente, o capitulo é tosco mais depois melhora. Boa leitura.

Surpresa

Um ano e meio depois do nascimento dos gêmeos ou se preferir um ano e meio de mimos e carinhos da parte de Itachi e Mikoto aos bebês e muito desprezo a Yancka da parte de Fugaku.

Foram dias e meses difíceis pra Mikoto que tinha que agüentar as reclamações e injurias do marido a sua filha, mas manteve calma e teve garra e no fim conseguiu amenizar a situação, mesmo que não muito, mas pelo menos ate se tornar suportável.

As coisas pareciam melhorar e piorar a cada dia, mais com um Itachi do lado tudo fica mais fácil, cuidar de bebês então é uma tarefa fácil.

É exatamente dele que ela tira forças pra continuar sua jornada na criação de seus filhos.

As crianças cresciam rápido, e já tinham até personalidades definidas:

Sasuke era agitado, ansioso e impaciente, enlouquecia a mãe e divertia o irmão, que sempre arranjava tempo de ficar com seu irmãozinho, Sasuke passava o dia arrumando confusão.

Yancka pra contrariar era calma e quieta dificilmente chorava é até difícil de acreditar que alguém não gostava daquela bonequinha, ela passava metade do dia dormindo.

Juntos eram dois amores, um de um jeito e o outro completamente diferente. Mesmo gêmeos não eram iguais.

Mikoto cumpria seu papel de mãe coruja, paparicava seus lindos filhotes, apertava, jogava pra cima, enchia de beijos, sempre e sempre juntos.

Ela nunca os deixava sozinhos, aonde quer que fosse eles iam juntos, se não pudesse levá-los consigo deixava com Itachi, que era quase a mesma coisa da mãe, atencioso e muito amoroso.

-Itachi-kun?Querido?

-Sim mamãe?

-Vou precisar ir até Konoha resolver uns probleminhas e comprar umas coisas pras crianças. Você pode ficar com as crianças até eu voltar?

-Nem precisa perguntar mamãe -sorriu largo pra ela- Eu fico com todo prazer.

-Obrigado querido, vai querer alguma coisa?

-Não obrigada, só quero que a senhora volte em paz- Disse fazendo a mãe sorrir de alegria.

-Então tá meu filho mais tarde eu estou de volta – deu um beijo na testa do filho e nas crianças.

E assim saiu

-SASUKE-KUN?- Itachi saiu gritando pela casa adentro até encontrar o irmãozinho.

Sasuke tentava de todo jeito quebrar um bloquinho de madeira que havia achado em algum lugar.

-Lamento irmãozinho mais você não vai conseguir quebrar isso tão cedo- Ele começou a rir freneticamente e sem parar, e fazendo Sasuke não entender o motivo da euforia do irmão, ele não ligou muito pro ataque de riso de Itachi e continuou a tentar quebrar o seu bloquinho de madeira persistentemente. (O que fez Itachi rir ainda mais)

De repente ele ouve um choramingar vindo do corredor pensou... "Se o Sasuke ta aqui comigo, a minha mãe saiu e a Ya...droga a Yancka"

Saiu correndo atrás do chorinho, completamente desesperado e conseqüentemente assustando o pequeno que tentava quebrar seu bloquinho, chegando ao inicio do corredor viu sua irmãzinha no chão com o dedinho sangrando e chorando um pouco, de inicio ele não consegui entender como ela havia se cortado então resolveu se aproximar.

Quando a pegou no colo, viu pequeno estilete no chão:

-Aonde você achou isso Yancka- Não via nada que pudesse comportar o objeto e muito menos que estivesse ao alcance dela, se assustou –Aonde você acho isso? Não posso te ajudar se você não me ajudar. – Tentava convencê-la a pelo menos apontar pra onde ela o tinha achado, mas percebeu que não poderia fazer nada enquanto ela estivesse com o corte ainda aberto

Decidiu então fazer um curativo, e depois quem sabe dar início a um interrogatório. Levou-a pra cozinha e procurou um esparadrapo pra colar no local do corte.

Enquanto ia atrás do curativo, ele se perguntava "Se fosse comigo eu estaria berrando de dor, agora no caso dela é muito pior não só pelo fato de ser um corte profundo mais por ela ser uma criança e não ter o tecido da pele formado completamente ainda, ela deveria estar desmaiando de dor mais não está apenas choramingando. Como? Por quê?" ,pensava mais não conseguia encontrar uma resposta pra suas perguntas,pelo menos não uma que fosse suficientemente convincente.

Passou pelo corredor e viu Sasuke ainda tentando insistentemente quebrar seu bloquinho, se tranquilizou por saber que ele estava seguro e que não se cortaria com um estilete também.

Voltou pra cozinha onde tinha deixado Yancka, voltou meio depressa por deixado ela em um lugar cheio de facas, garfos e tesouras,começou a se desesperar novamente "Se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha princesinha eu nunca vou me perdoar " Bem ele se lembrou de tudo do pânico, das facas, dos garfos,das tesouras, dos estiletes, do esparadrapo, de olhar o Sasuke e etc. mais esqueceu uma coisinha...não se tratava de uma criança normal mas sim de Uchiha Yancka uma menininha que guerreava desde de seu nascimento.

Pois bem quando chegou à cozinha, estava ofegante devido sua correria,praticamente sem ar,mas a pequena não havia movido nenhum dedo se quer,quando viu a cena da menina olhando pra ele com uma cara que parecia que ela estava dizendo _"Pelo amor de Deus por qual motivo você deu a loca desse jeito?"_ ela não estava entendendo mais nada e ele muito menos

-Olha eu jurava que se demorasse mais um pouco você iria se machucar ainda mais se eu não chegasse em 2 minutos,mas pelo visto eu estava muito enganado, mais alguma coisa? –Ele a olhou com um ar de interrogação e ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente - Meu Deus Yancka porque vocês são assim? –Ele ainda tentava fazer de conta que entendia a inteligência dos gêmeos (mas como nem eu e nem a Mikoto somos estraga prazeres ele vai continuar na ilusão, pelo menos até os próximos capítulos) Ela nem fez questão de responder o dedo doía de mais pra se importar, apenas revirou os olhos e estendeu o dedo machucado pro irmão, que parecia ter esquecido-se desse detalhe .

-Vem me deixa passar álcool – Ele não devia ter dito isso, ela pela primeira vez fez birra, não queria ter que reprimir mais dor, o corte era profundo de mais e os chiliques de Itachi só o fizeram piorar e ele começava a se infeccionar, ou seja ela teria que gritar com a dor .

-Não vai doer, alias vai mais você tem que ceder a dor pra poder melhorar, vem, me da o dedo, você ta em casa meu anjo pode gritar o quanto quiser.

Ela queria acreditar, mais o medo não deixou.

-Presta atenção Yancka, você não pode melhora se não sentir dor, eu não vou mentir vai doer um pouco, mais é só na hora depois passa e você vai ficar bem, vem confia em mim eu prometo que você vai ficar bem, me dá o dedinho princesa.- Ela apertou olhos e prendeu a respiração. Aos poucos entregou seu dedo a ele.

Ele sentiu uma dor no peito por ter que fazê-la sentir dor, e o pior foi que ele se sentiu culpado por não ter sido capaz de protegê-la como havia prometido.

Assim que entregou o dedo pro irmão, ela percebeu que ele havia ficado chateado com o fato dela ter sido descuidada e se cortado.

No momento em que o álcool entrou em contato com seu dedo machucado, ela gritou do tanto que ardia, chorou, berrou, assustou um Sasuke (que só se assustou mesmo porque ir lá ver o que aconteceu que é bom ele não foi,só continuou a tentar quebrar o bloquinho ¬¬) e der repente parou de sentir dor, depois ficou olhando ele olhar pra ela

-A culpa foi minha, eu não devia ter te deixado sozinha, eu sou um grande irresponsável,me perdoa?-dito isso ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou algumas lagrimas escorrerem, ela não aguentou e falou as palavrinhas que tinha tanto ensaiado com sua mãe pra dizer a ele...

-Eu tinhamo Itaci – Falou falhado mais falou e segurou a entre as mãos a cabeça do irmão e a ergueu, Itachi chorava ainda mais com a declaração de sua princesinha , que acabara de pronunciar suas primeiras palavrinhas, ela deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele tentando mostrar que o perdoava.

-Eu também te amo muito princesinha – E encheu ela de beijos

Der repente ele leva mais um susto, um barulho relativamente alto invade seus ouvidos, e ele se desespera por lembrar de Sasuke que estava no quarto _sozinho_

_-_SASUKEEE? - Ele saiu correndo, ligado nos 220 a 100/km.

Quando chegou ao quarto desesperado (mais uma vez, quantas vezes ele se desesperou mesmo? Perdi a conta), cansado e pensando no pior, mais não foi exatamente isso que ele encontrou.

-Como você conseguiu? – Olhos arregalados, queixo no chão e uma duvida que parecia aumentar a cada novidade – C-como você consegui quebrar aquilo Sasuke? E-era grande e resistente demais pra você conseguir quebrá-lo.

Sim Sasuke quebrou o bloquinho de madeira que tanto queria.

Depois ele apenas levantou do chão e deixou um monte de lascas de madeira esparramadas pelo quarto

-N-não era pra você ter conseguido, não tem dois anos completo ainda-Ele indagou se confundiu mais como não achou resposta deixou por isso mesmo – Vocês ainda vão me deixar louco!

2 horas depois

-Todo mundo já tomou banho, estão limpinhos bonitinhos, cheirosinhos agora é só esperar a mamãe chegar- Terminou de colocar a blusa em Sasuke e foram pra sala ver Yancka – Ok, por favor fiquem quietinhos

-Cadê os gêmeos da mamãe? – Saíram gritando pela casa atrás dela e pularam no colo da mãe – Oh meus amores mamãe sentiu saudade, então como foi o dia de vocês Itachi?

- Nem queira saber mamãe

Continua...

Tosco não?! Bom o início é realmente muito retardado, mais é porque eu não sabia como fazer essas partes que não são mostradas no mangá, mais no próximo isso já começa a mudar. Enfim gomene de novo.

Podem ir ler o capitulo coringa!

E não esqueçam...

DEIXE REVIEW, afinal sua mão não vai cair por escrever algumas palavras, criticas também são bem vindas.


	4. O inicio de tudoParte 1

Esse aqui é o começo de uma nova fase.

Capitulo pra adiantar um pouco a fic... Esse já é um pouco mais sensato, e muito, muito confuso, (pelo menos na cabeça da autora, os leitores não sabem quem são os personagens). Espero que gostem!

O inicio de tudo-Parte 1

"Sabe quando as coisas parecem melhorar, mas quando você começa a aceitar que nada nunca vai dar errado... sempre acontece alguma coisa que muda tudo der repente o mundo vira de pernas pro ar e as coisas enfim desabam".

Ela já não tinha um destino muito agradável quando tudo aconteceu, perdeu os sentidos perante aquela imagem que alegrava seus olhos, havia se apaixonado por ele,não que ela quisesse mas aconteceu não é? Não é?

-Posso ajudar? –Ele perguntou frio, com certeza falou só por falar, só pra que ela não o importunasse mais – Algo errado?

-Há..hn,n-não,q-quer dizer s-sim é...n-não – A voz falhava, saia tremula,desentendida,não sabia o que

-Patética – Foi tudo o que ele disse e continuou andando, passou por ela sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás.

Na verdade ele não era tão bonito assim, mas pra ela ele era o mais lindo e perfeito dos homens, ela era a única que não ligava pro símbolo em suas costas ou pro dinheiro que viria com ele, ela queria seu amor, era tudo que ele podia e ela queria ter.

Era difícil aceitar que a pessoa pela qual seu coração tão frágil se apegou era tão fria.

Os dias se passavam e ela ainda não o havia encontrado novamente, ansiava pelo momento em que poderia reencontrar seu amor, rever aquela carranca de raiva que ela tanto amava, ouvir aquela voz fria e penetrante que lhe causa arrepios, apesar de todos seus defeitos ela o amava, o achava perfeito e fisicamente ele era mesmo.

Ela sabia muito bem que não tinha chances, sabia que ele nunca a notaria, nunca...

Amava sozinha e tinha consciência disso. –"Por que ele olharia pra mim, com tantas garotas perfeitas por ai atrás dele?"- pensava ela, tudo que não queria era que ele achasse que ela era como essas garotas que corriam atrás dele, não porque o amavam mais pelo dinheiro de seu clã e pelo símbolo estampado em suas costas, ela era diferente e queria que ele soubesse disso.

Ela podia não será mulher mais bonita do mundo, mais também não era feia, era bonita do jeito que era, delicada, amorosa, doce, gentil... Tudo que ele não era,não sabia se ele queria isso em uma mulher mas ela o aceitava o aceitava frio,calculista e arrogante como ele era porque ele não a aceitaria?

-Desista – Era tudo que as pessoas diziam quando lhes contava o que sentia por ele –Desista ele nunca olhara pra você – Ela precisava de uma novidade, não algo que já sabia há tempos. De qualquer forma ela não ligava pro que diziam, o amava e faria de tudo pra conquistá-lo.

E ela já tinha uma oportunidade chegando, em algumas semanas dali ocorreria o Baile da academia, claro como melhor aluno ele iria e... ela também, queria ficar linda, bom a intenção era que ele a notasse, mais não se faria de vulgar, então foi as compras...

Três semanas depois de ter esbarrado com ele, estava decidida a saber o que se passava com ele por que ele era tão frio, por que a tratava tão mal, se conheciam a quatro anos e ele sempre a repudiará.Isso a entristecia o amava e tudo que ele fazia era ignorá-la,mais isso iria mudar.

Na festa da academia, estavam decidindo o que fariam no futuro, como seguiriam dali pra frente...

La estava ele, lindo e carrancudo como sempre, é pois é só faltava ela entrar no salão e ter coragem pra fazer isso.

Mas lá foi ela confiante e simplesmente perfeita, passou pelo tapete vermelho atraindo todos os olhares do salão para si, tanto de inveja quanto de admiração e desejo, estava realmente deslumbrante com seu vestido azul marinho, um pouco acima dos joelhos, nem tão colado mais nem tão solto, ela podia e devia abusar desse tipo de roupas.

Estava ficando sem graça, procurava com os olhos seu amado, ate que finalmente o encontrou, assim como todo salão ele a encarava, pela primeira vez na vida ele tinha deixado aquela mascara de mau humor cair, esboçava um brilho diferente nos olhos e em seu sorriso... mas principalmente ele olhava pra ela, sua atenção estava nela,ela não tirava seus olhos dos dele e ele fazia o mesmo.

Dirigiu-se ate o bar, sentando se ao lado dele, ainda sendo acompanhada por seu olhar enquanto a multidão se dissipava.

-Azul é a sua cor – ele disse não a olhando mais e pegando sua bebida, ela corou –Devia usar com mais freqüência.

O cérebro dela imediatamente parou pra raciocinar:

Ela+azul+frequência=ele a observando

Fazia sentido já que ela realmente quase nunca usava cores escuras, azuis principalmente, achava que essa cor a desfavorecia em alguns pontos.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu pra ele, meio sem jeito, seus pensamentos ainda estavam dispersos, não sabia o que

-E-eu não sabia que prestava atenção nisso –'em mim' era o que ela queria dizer, mais não saiu dessa forma. A expressão dele mudou foi de singela a espantada, parecia que ele não sabia o que estava dizendo e só havia percebido a burrada que fez quando já havia dito.

-Eu não presto, apenas disse o que vi agora – tentou disfarçar mais só conseguiu tomar mais um gole de sua bebida.

Der repente o sorriso que ela ostentava se esvaiu, murchou e ele percebeu, ela tentou de todo jeito disfarçar mais não obteve sucesso. Ele se virou pra ela e a encarou, dessa vez era perceptível que toda aquela frieza e arrogância tinham ido embora.

-Sim eu percebi, percebi que você nunca usa cores mais escuras, sinceramente não tinha como não perceber.

Ela ainda não tinha coragem de olhar pra ele, mas tinha um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, sorriso que logo desapareceu quando algumas garotas chegaram pra atazanar o juízo dele, o fazendo colocar mais uma vez a carranca de frieza e desgosto de sempre.

Vieram em bando até ele, todas vestidas com vestidos curtos e mais do que vulgares, além de que elas mesmas eram completamente desprovidas de inteligência.

-Porque que ao invés de me importunarem tanto, não vão treinar e melhorar suas habilidades que por sinal são completamente debilitadas –Foi frio mais desta vez foi ainda mais arrogante,virou-se pra frente pra terminar sua bebida, mas não se levantou –Por que ainda estão aqui?

Elas se entreolhavam incrédulas, com raiva, se viraram e saíram bufando de ódio.

-Ridículas –ela finalmente conseguiu o encarar.

-Elas parecem gostar de você – Ela disse sem emoção, sabia que aquilo que dissera não era verdade.

-Só querem meu dinheiro, já que eu sou o futuro líder do meu clã, seguindo a ordem sucessiva –Teve orgulho disso e mostrou em sua voz – É isso que elas querem! –ele a encarou com um sorriso de canto e ela corou, virou-se para encará-lo.

-E o que você procura em uma mulher? - Ela se assustou, não havia pensado em suas palavras, elas simplesmente saíram, apenas pensou alto e acabou que ele ouviu, não queria que ele a abominasse assim como fazia com todas aquelas outras garotas, apesar de que ele já fazia isso mais não daquela a encarou com um sorriso brincalhão –D-desculpa, eu não queria dizer isso.

-Antes de tudo quero alguém que me ame, depois alguém que possa me dar herdeiros, me importa também que seja sincera, beleza é o de menos, poderia ser alguém assim como... Você – A encarou ainda sorrindo, ela corou violentamente com a resposta, só não desmaiou por que isso não ficaria bem em sua posição –Acho que você não gostou da reposta não é?

-H-a e-eu n-não e-esperava qu-que há ,eu não esperava que você respondesse – Ela gaguejou,mas depois respirou e acertou a voz – Não sou oferecida, apenas...ha esquece. – Não conseguia terminar a frase, ela ainda não estava pronta pra se declarar pra ele,não suportaria a rejeição.

- Eu nunca disse que te achava oferecida – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha –Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

-Todas as garotas que chagam perto de você só querem seu dinheiro e você é arrogante com todas elas –ele entendia ela,sabia que ela gostava dele,ele também gostava dela,escondia por ser quem era e ter que guardar esse sentimento apenas para si mesmo,pelo menos por enquanto.

-Sei que você não faz parte dessa categoria –ainda a encarava com um sorriso sincero no rosto –Eu sei de tudo,sei o que você sente. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram, ela olhou assustada pra ele, como ele sabia? –Vem comigo –_Ela hesitou _–Confia em mim?- ela confiou

Eles caminharam pra fora do salão,indo diretamente a um jardim muito lindo que estava deserto,tinha uma ponte que ficava sobre um riozinho,tinham também muitas flores,rosas,violetas,tulipas,cravos,orquídeas arvores e mais arvores,era a vista mais bonita que já virá,alem dele é tudo so foi mais perfeito porque era ele quem estava ali com ela,do seu lado,lhe apresentando tudo aquilo.

-É tão lindo, tudo tão perfeito –obviamente ela estava maravilhada,e ele apenas a olhava continuamente queria saber como ela reagia a cada emoção que sentia – P-porque me trouxe aqui?

-Não gostou? – Se ela disse que não ele a mataria por mentir pra ele,ele sabia muito bem que ela havia simplesmente amado a ''surpresa''

-E-eu amei mais porque me trouxe aqui – Der repente ele começou a se aproximar perigosamente, ela não tinha capacidade moral nem física pra isso,não podia e não queria recuar

Será que dava pra melhorar? Dava...

Ele se aproximou devagar, pouquinho a pouquinho, enlaçou seus braços na cintura dela e finalmente a beijou, beijo sincero, amoroso e delicado.

Foi um beijo longo, mas infelizmente ou felizmente tiveram que se separar pra porem respirar, porem continuaram colados.

Ela não sabia o que pensar, não sabia se falava alguma coisa, se respirava, se pedia explicações, simplesmente deixou beijá-la novamente.

-Não precisa ter medo, eu sei muito bem que você não é igual a elas –ela sorriu,ele a amava,ele a queria do jeito que era.

-Meu único medo é que não seja real ou que amanhã acabe – Ela foi sincera, ele sentiu, não sabiam qual seria o futuro deles.

-É real e será eterno, nós vamos ficar juntos.

Ele não era besta sabia que as chances disso acontecer eram pequenas, pra não dizer quase inexistentes, como futuro líder do seu clã tinha que se casar e constituir sua família com alguém que também seguisse a mesma linhagem, mas Ele queria ela e como sempre conseguia o que queria...ele a teria!

-Te dou minha palavra ficaremos juntos... eu prometo –Bom ele prometeu né?!

Por um minuto ao ouvir aquelas ela se perguntou, como e quando havia chegado a isso? Não se lembrava em qual momento tinha acontecido. Mas desse jeito estava bom de mais.

-Eu não sei se é isso que eu quero pra mim? –O QUE? É claro que ela quer, alias só disse isso pra ver sua reação –Se não der certo só quem vai se machucar sou eu,no fim você se casa com uma belíssima mulher do seu clã e vive feliz pra sempre,mais e eu? Como eu fico no final dessa historia?

-Você não fica... nós ficamos - a apertou mais contra seus braços –Eu juro que vou dar um jeito nisso, eles vão ter que te aceitar – ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Tiveram que voltar pro salão já que ainda tinham mais uma de festa pela frente.

Enfim no dia seguinte já era sábado, dia em que ele treinava com seu pai. Nesse dia ele tentaria convencer seus a deixar casar-se com aquela que ele amava.

-Pai? – Estava meio receoso, sabia qual seria a primeira resposta, mas precisava saber saber pedir.

-Diga filho – disse sorrindo e desviando de um dos ataques do filho.

-Eu tenho que te contar e perguntar algumas coisas –eles pararam e se sentaram no chão, respirando um pouco.

-A minha mãe quando vocês se casaram ela... ela fazia parte do clã? – foi direto sabia que seu pai entenderia a pergunta.

-Bom ela é meu filho, ela decende da casa principal do nosso clã, assim como você também será.

-hn – sabia que seu pai continuaria então se calou.

-Quem é ela meu filho?- Seu pai era rápido e ágil e pensava da mesma forma que ele – Pela pergunta não faz parte do clã não é mesmo?

-É ela não faz, mas é diferente, da pra ver nos olhos dela que ela me ama e quer me ver feliz, felicidade que eu só vou ter do lado dela... -Suspirou –O que você acha? Muito antiético?

O pai sorriu sabia que o filho amava a tal garota.

-Quando se ama nada nunca é antiético meu filho.

-Então...

-Eu não sei o que você ainda esta fazendo sentado aqui que ainda não foi atrás dela, sinceramente!

-O que isso quer dizer? –Ele sabia muito bem o que isso queria dizer

-Vá lá e pergunte a ela se ela gostaria de ser a mulher do novo líder do clã,sendo assim a dama principal da família. – Ele estava incrédulo, se soubesse que seria fácil assim já o teria feito na noite de ontem.

-Quer dizer que posso simplesmente ir lá e pedi-la me namoro?-

-Exatamente isso se você a ama e ela o ama faça o certo que é ficar com ela e ser feliz, o clã nunca te impediria de fazer isso, só não se esqueça de que nós escolhemos uma mulher... pra vida inteira, então saiba exatamente o que esta fazendo e quem esta escolhendo. – Se levantou e saiu.

Combinou com ela de se encontra no final da tarde. O dia passou rápido, mais ele simplesmente não conseguia esperar, começou a se arrumas 30 minutos mais cedo.

Ela estava como sempre... deslumbrante como sempre.

-Que bom que veio – estava em seu ansioso pra dar a noticia – Tenho uma confirmação a lhe dar

-E porque eu não viria? – ela sorriu – Que eu saiba não foi qualquer um que me convidou, mas sim aquele que eu amo. – Ela se aproximou e o beijou

-É realmente você não tem motivos pra não estar aqui – ele riu e ela não entendeu o motivo – Prometi uma coisa a você ontem lembra?

-Como eu poderia esquecer, você prometeu que tentaria convencer seus pais a nos aceitarem.

-Então eu acabo de cumpri-la, eles aceitaram...

-Você quer dizer que...

-Meu amor você aceita namorar comigo?

_**Continua...**_

E... o que acharam? Mereço reviews? Criticas? Gomene pelos erros de português.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Por favor, não morram de curiosidade, eu juro que adianto assim que possível!

Bjitos amoritas.


	5. O inicio de tudoParte 2

YOOO minna \o/ voltei! Sentiram falta? o.O Claro ou com certeza? Brincadeira. Bom gente,essa aqui é a parte dois do último capitulo, ela é especialmente pra confundir mais ainda as pessoas que não sacaram o último capitulo. Onegaii não peguem ódio de mim amoras. Esse capitulo é um dos mais meigos e kawaiis,o próximo também não fica atrás, eu amei escrever essa parte da história.

Bom vamos parar de enrolar e ler neh, boa historia gente.

O Inicio de tudo parte 2 –

-Meu amor você aceita namorar comigo?

Ela parou de respirar, não conseguia acreditar,era demais pra ser verdade,ela permitiu que uma lagrima caísse.

-Por favor, não brinque comigo – Realmente ele tinha conseguido, havia cumprido a promessa.

-Não sou de fazer brincadeiras você deveria saber disso,alem do mais isso é importante demais pra brincar de mentir – Ele tentou,tentou mesmo não ser rude,mais ela não deu valor a isso –Então aceita ou não?

Ela suspirou não conseguia responder...o beijou.

-Isso é um sim? – beijou o novamente

-Não existe e nem nunca existiu a possibilidade de eu dizer não – Ela se foi mais um e um milhão de beijos.

-Isso é muito bom,muito bom mesmo,é tão bom que amanha você conhecerá seus sogros – Na verdade ele estava esperando uma reação de negação,esperava que ela questionasse a rapidez dele mas...

-Se você diz – Ela nunca havia visto um sorriso tapo grande quanto aquele que ele dera com sua resposta –Quem sou eu pra discordar?-Mais e mais beijos

-Só peço que não se vista e nem se comporte como alguém que você não é,eu a amo do jeitinho que você é e eles terão de ama-la dessa mesma forma também – mais beijos vieram e sorrisos os acompanharam –Mas será que você ir vestida de azul?

-Posso sim – Ela sorriu e ele amou faze-la sorrir

Durante todo tempo em que se conheciam nunca havia visto ela sorrir desse jeito,as vezes ela sorria quando percebia que ele a olhava ou seja mínimas vezes,isso quando ela percebia,o que tornava menos ainda e as vezes sorria quando estava com as amigas,ela também não tem ele se sentia no direito de lhe faze sorrir _sempre _ e assim faria.

-Amanha eu passo na sua casa pra te buscar – De acordo com sua formalidade ele pediria permissão ao pai dela,mais como ela já não o tinha mais,pediria então a sua mãe.

-Estarei te esperando – ela sorriu mais uma vez,teria que ir pra casa –Ate amanha então...-O beijou novamente.

-Mais já? – Perguntou meio decepcionado,mais ainda entre beijos – Bom é melhor eu deixar voce ir antes que minha futura sogra lhe proíba de sair amanha.

-Então tchau,amanha nos vemos –Um ultimo beijo –Boa noite.

-É infelizmente...ate amanha – E ele a deixou ir,e também se foi

Precisava falar com a sua mãe antes de tudo,não daria certo sem ela,afinal foi ela que enxugou suas lagrimas quando ela chorou por ele.

-Mamãe você não sabe... – Entrou em casa quase voando e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Filha se você não me contar eu realmente não vou saber – A mãe riu da cara da filha – Pode falar querida.

-Ah mamãe ele pediu,convenceu os pais – Ela não conseguia conter a felicidade,era muita emoção,havia realizado seu sonho.

-Ai filha que bom,parabéns e como você ta? –A mãe sabia que se perguntasse como foi ela não conseguiria responder,então mudou a pergunta.

-A mãe radiante,eu me sinto tão...tão... sei lá sabe? Feliz,realizada,não sei te dizer exatamente o que eu sinto agora - O sorriso só não era maior do que a felicidade –Mãe ele disse que vai vir aqui amanha,e que eu vou conhecer os pais dele amanha TAM...

-MAS JÁ? – Ela foi interrompida pelo grito de susto da mãe –Querida não é muito cedo pra conhecer os pais dele não?

-Mãezinha eu o amo e ele também me ama,senão não teria pressa pra me apresentar pros pais,tenho certeza que vamos ficar juntos pra sempre e além do mais isso não é nada,quanto mais cedo melhor –Ela tentou explicar uma situação complicada com simplicidade pra sua mãe.

-Ok querida eu desisto.

################################Enquanto isso##################################

-Então filho quando vamos conhecer a próxima dama principal do nosso clã? – A mãe dele perguntou assim como quem não quer nada...querendo.

-Amanhã – Respondeu esperando uma reação de histeria

-Amanhã? – Ele não gostou do sorriso no rosto dela,ele queria fazer a mãe gritar de raiva,mas pelo sorriso no rosto dela...ela gostou –Ai meu Deus amanha?Amanha?CALMA AE.. .- Era difícil ter uma mãe festeira e meio doidinha –AMANHA DEPOIS DE HOJE? DEUS AMANHA? Esperem preciso pensar... –Sim provavelmente sua mãe pensaria em fazer uma grande festa só por causa de uma simples apresentação –Calma,Calma...Filho você vai pedir um milhão de desculpas pra sua noiva mais eu simplesmente não vou ter tempo pra fazer uma festa com tudo que ela merece,a menos que vocês adiem isso tudo.

-Mãe você não tem e nem vai fazer nada além de um simples almoço ok? –Ele queria que fosse simples,pelo menos agora,quando fosse o noivado e o casamento ai sim teria que ser algo grande –É apenas uma apresentação,quando casarmos ai sim você faz sua festa.

-Ai filho eu tenho certeza que ela é incrível –Ela se aproximou pra lhe dar um abraço e ele deixou isso acontecer –Só pelo fato de você pensar em casamento.

-Mãe não faz drama.

-Não é drama querido é amor de mãe,meu bebê já está quase casado,daqui a pouco ele vai ser chefe do nosso clã –Ela falou quase chorando,ele a abraçou tentando conforta-la.

-Esse é seu problema,eu vou estar sempre aqui,você está chorando porque? Só vou mudar pra casa do lado,vou adorar lhe receber – Ele estava começando a achar que as pessoas não davam valor aos momentos em que ele tentava não ser rude,porque até agora as mulheres da sua vida não estavam dando –Ela também vai gostar,já que não tem muitos amigos.

-Ai filho então quer dizer que além de ganhar uma nora também ganhei uma amiga? Ai meu Deus é muito bom pra ser verdade.

-Calma mãe,bom cadê meu pai?

-Ele saiu,mais já deve estar voltando,bom eu vou fazer o jantar daqui apouco eu sirvo –Ela lhe deu um beijo e se retirou pra cozinha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hora depois ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O jantar que deveria ter saído a uma hora atrás foi atrasado graças a demora do pai pra chegar,mais enfim ele chegou e então sua mãe serviu-os.

-Então filho quando vamos conhecer a moça? – Claro seu pai estava atrasado até no assunto.

-Amanhã querido –A mulher sorriu,só faltou bater palminhas

-Pra que tanta pressa? – Por que todo mundo estava estranhando? Não era mais fácil assim? –Mais de qualquer forma assim é melhor,pelo menos já podemos adiantar o noivado e saber se essa moça realmente tem potencial de matriarca –Ele sabia que a intenção era essa,alem do mais eles se amavam,já tinham esperado de mais.

-Exatamente pai,esse é o motivo! Bom agora podemos comer em paz? -Pronto fim da conversa desagradável

O jantar se seguiu em silencio,mais sua mãe estava feliz com a novidade do dia seguinte

-Bom vou dormir,Boa noite.

-Boa noite pra você também querido –Sua mãe era muito doce e simpática combinava direitinho com sua amada

-Ate amanha filho –Agora quanto a seu pai ele já não sabia

Depois de um bom banho qualquer um esquece os problemas certo? ...mais e a ansiedade?

Ele percebeu que essa so passa com o momento mesmo,se revirou,se remexeu,trocou de lado varias vezes mais o bendito sono não deu as caras.

Depois de três horas de agonia ele conseguiu achar o sono,acordou em cima da hora de ir busca-la em casa,levantou num pulo e se arrumou.

"Porque ninguém me acordou?'' ele pensou ,claro que ninguém o acordaria ele não pediu,nem se quer disse que horas iria busca-la "Desse jeito fica difícil"

-Bom dia

-Boa tarde filho,já são quase 13 horas –O que seria dele sem sua mãe?

-Ok ok mãe vou atrás dela,já que to mais do que atrasado –Bom se dizer tchau e não esperar a outra pessoa responder é se despedir ...então ele fez isso.

Meia hora atrasado,era o estado dele agora,mais mesmo assim não ia sair correndo por ai feito louco entre as pessoas,explicaria a ela depois,ela tinha que entender.

Ela estava sentada no meio-fio em frente a sua casa,com um lindo vestido azul marinho,nem muito largo e nem muito colado,um pouco assim dos joelhos.

-Perdoe-me a demora dormi de mais –Ela levantou os olhos,mesmo ele tendo se atrasado ela estava feliz,muito feliz –A ansiosidade não me deixou dormir direito.

-Ela também bateu aqui em casa –eles riram –Esta tudo bem,pelo menos você veio.

-Você achou que eu não viria?

-Achei mais –Ela sorriu,se levantou e o beijou –Mais me enganei

-Não houve e nem nunca haveria a possibilidade de eu não vir –Ele a beijou de volta

-Então vamos?

-Não tenho outra coisa pra resolver primeiro.

-Ah ta...o que? -A curiosidade dela fez ele rir

-Sua mãe esta em casa ...

E...? Confuso?

Vocês devem estar pensando "Essa autora é louca?" mas não eu não sou...talvez só um pouquinho.

É gente pra tirar a pulga de trás da orelha só no próximo capitulo. u.u ESPEREM mwhahaha

Vou tentar postar logo, mas não garanto, meu tempo ta meio apertado pras minhas fics, então me desculpem!

Bjinhos amoras!


	6. O inicio de tudoParte final

Yooo amorinhas roxas n.n Demorei? Eu sei que sim.

Bom precisamos conversar, ultimamente eu tenho andado extremamente chateada com vocês, nem vontade pra postar eu tenho tido, porque vocês não comentam,apenas olham,parecem isso eu decidi que sem no mínimo 3 reviews não tem capitulo,por que pra mim não compensa postar e não ter quem leia (mesmo com 158 visualizações). Então se querem capitulo...peçam.

Bom sem mais demora, o último capitulo do mistério.

Leiam...

O inicio de tudo - parte 3

-Sua mãe esta?

-Entre, ela deve estar na cozinha – Ele entrou – Vou chama-la sente-se.

Ela saiu da sala e ele começou a observar apequena sala, que era ate aconchegante:

Havia uma luminária ao lado da porta, um tapete de entrada escrito "Bem Vindo" em letras japonesas, sofá duplo em L e uma pequena mesinha no meio, no cantinho da sala uma estante bem organizada com alguns livros e...ele parou de observar quando sua 'sogra' havia chegado no local.

-Oh, prazer em conhecê-lo, você deve ser o namorado da minha filha não? –Ela era um doce, tê-la como sogra iria ser incrível, ela seria mais uma pessoa pra ajudá-lo a dobrar a moça quando ele não conseguir.

-Sou eu sim,a senhora deve ser a minha futura sogra não é mesmo? – Ela riu e a filha corou –Eu disse algo errado?

-Não lógico que não,você será o genro ideal pra mim –Ela riu mais um pouco,ele gostou mesmo da sogra –Minha filha te ama muito sabia?

-Eu também a amo muito e é por isso que vim aqui,faço questão de pedir permissão a senhora antes,não só em namoro ,mais em noivado,casame...

-Ei amor calma -A belíssima moça o interrompeu com os olhos arregalados de susto –Vai devagar.

-Não posso quero e vou casar com você –Ela sorriu e o abraçou –Então o que a senhora acha?

-Claro que você tem a minha permissão,com toda certeza!

-Então é isso, agora temos que ir,foi realmente um prazer conhece-la.

-O prazer é todo meu querido,até mais filha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Na casa dele ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Então ...essa é a minha família –Ele deu espaço pra ela passar –Vamos entre.

Os pais dele os esperavam na sala,a mãe completamente ansiosa e o pai...indiferente.

.Do.Céu essa moça é linda de mais –Ela ficou pasma com a menina –Tem certeza que você ama ele? Logo ele? – Pergunta a fez corar

-Absoluta certeza,o amo com toda minha alma!

-Bom se você diz...

-Chega né mãe –Ele tinha certeza que ela ia falar mais alguma coisa mais ele não deixou

-É realmente você tem certo porte pra matriarca –Risos e risos ecoaram na sala

-Concerteza querido

O dia durou, era mais ou menos 21:40 da noite quando ele leva-la pra casa,ela e sua mãe haviam realmente virado grandes amigas,conversaram e riram a tarde inteira,sem nenhuma preocupação.

-Então o que achou?

-Amei sua mãe.

-Pelo visto ela também te amou –Ele revirou os olhos e ela riu da atitude

-Ué eu tenho que me dar com a minha sogra não é não?

-Mais não é necessário dar mais atenção à sogra do que ao namorado – Ela riu ainda mais.

-Não exagera vai,eu amo você,ela é só...parte do meu pacote incrível. –Ele sorriu com a resposta.

-Então lhe é agradável o pacote que vem comigo?

-Agradabilíssimo –Depois dessa riram feito dois loucos apaixonados,afinal eles eram mesmo.

Bom você pode considerar dois anos de namoro uma coisa rápida ou até mesmo muito demorada não sei,cada um tem seu gosto,e o meu é que esse tempo foi curto,mais pense bem...se você realmente ama a pessoa que esta ao seu lado,tempo é o que menos se ama de verdade...o tempo é como uma ampulheta,quando menos se espera a areia ou os tempos já se foram (momento inspiração).

Sim dois anos se passaram depois do dia em que ele a pediu em namoro,meses atrás a pediu em casamento e obviamente ela ela,sua sogra e sua mãe estão correndo contra o tempo...afinal o casamento é amanha. (N/A:desculpem,mas esse pulo absurdo é necessário,não quero ter que fazer vocês lerem uma parte 3,isso seria desumano)

-Filha você não acha melhor buquê de rosas vermelhas não?

-É mesmo querida sua mãe tem razão,seu vestido já é completamente branco pra que um buquê da mesma cor?

-Ai gente calma,eu não to conseguindo raciocinar...OK o buquê vai ser vermelho,só pra dar um contraste,melhorou? – Ela havia escolhido um buquê branco,na cabeça dela ia combinar com o vestido e ia ficar perfeito,mais como eu disse...só na cabeça dela

-Sim filha,você precisa de um contraste ai,ficou parecendo uma morta. – Todas riram

-Ficou linda meu anjo! –Sua futura sogra ficou maravilhada – As rosas deram uma grande diferença.

-Eu concordo! –Mães – Você ta realmente linda querida.

-Quanto tempo será que falta? –Claro que se você visse a situação dela também ficaria ansioso.

-Meu anjo você precisa ter calma, ficar ansiosa agora só vai fazer o tempo passar mais devagar,então procure se acalmar e tente esquecer um pouco essa pressão –O conselho foi dado e ela resolveu seguir –Desculpe queridas mais agora eu tenho que ir,preciso ir olhar meu filho e providenciar o _Buffet ,_eu passo aqui amanha de manha pra ver como vão as coisas tudo bem? –Era a noite só pra constar

-Não, não tudo bem sim,acho que ele precisa mais de você do que eu –Elas riram –Mas diga a ele que a devolva a mim assim que não precisar mais,pois eu preciso...e muito –Despediu-se da futura sogra com um breve abraço e um beijo no rosto –Ate amanha.

A mulher saiu do quarto e foi à procura da organização do casamento.

Enquanto a mãe providenciava os últimos detalhes do grande dia, o pai decidiu dar as ultimas recomendações dele sobre o clã e suas novas responsabilidades ao filho.

-Filho, Tudo posso falar com você? –Ele entrou com cuidado no quarto pra ninguém ver a roupa do filho

-Pode sim, entra.

-Tem umas coisas que você precisa saber antes de se casar com essa moça... –Seu tom de voz já demonstrava tudo, aflição, preocupação e um certo medo –Bom...antes de tudo esteja ciente de que pra nós não existe essa historia de divorcio é apenas uma mulher pra vida inteira, principalmente você sendo o novo líder do clã, deve preservar sua imagem...

-Mais porque esta me dizendo isso? –Essa conversa o estava assustando, que historia era essa?

-Apenas preste atenção – Essa conversa tava estranha – Primeiro sua imagem é tudo, não se envolva em escândalos,segundo jamais demonstre seus sentimentos,isso pode lhe custar muito caro, apenas sua mulher pode saber quem você realmente é, mais uma coisa...o seu primogênito TÊM que ser homem,jamais aceite uma filha mulher,elas não trazem nada de construtor,não servem pra nada além de reproduzir, tente trazer orgulho ao nosso nome meu filho,entendeu?. –Os olhos dele estavam arregalados, estava assustado, mais se era assim que as coisas tinham que ser...assim seriam.

-S-sim senhor,entendi tudo direitinho...se é assim que tem que ser,só posso aceitar não é mesmo?

-Quem bom que entendeu ,esta mesmo decidido a casar com ela? –Ele ainda tinha duvidas disso?Ele apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente – Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo. Tudo o que eu lhe disse deve ficar apenas entre nós, e futuramente as passe aos seus filhos.

-Assim eu farei.

-Ótimo, preciso ir agora, descanse... E me orgulhe! –O pai saiu do quarto e o deixou ali, intrigado com tudo aquilo que lhe foi dito.

Será mesmo que teria que se tornar esse monstro que seu pai havia lhe mandado? Pelo visto depois de amanha sim, mais o faria.

A noite passou voando pros noivos, o casamento seria as 11:30 da manhã,então teriam que dormir cedo e acordar local já estava tudo pronto e organizado,seria um dia realmente perfeito,o sonho de qualquer um.

...

09:12 am

-Ai meu Deus faltam duas horas, calma filha vai dar tudo certo, tenha fé.

-Mãe, falar é fácil quero ver a senhora no meu lugar. –Elas discutiam enquanto se vestiam.

...

10:38 am

-Ai mãe,para de puxar minha gravata,ta me sufocando.

-Desculpe querido mais ela precisa ficar perfeita, igual a você. –Ela puxava e repuxava a gravata preta

-Hn,ai.

-É isso que dá não falar direito com a mãe.

...

11:15 am

-Mãe, eu vou pirar desse jeito, eu ainda vou ter que atrasar?

-Ai querida se você estiver tão ansiosa que não pode esperar 40 minutinhos, você pode entrar antes, é isso que você quer?

-Ai mãe ta bom, eu espero mais um pouco.

-Ótimo.

...

11:45 am

-Pai, vai demorar muito? Já não ta todo mundo aqui?

-Meu filho ninguém te avisou que a noiva sempre se atrasa não? – Avisar, avisou mais ele achou que era brincadeira.

-Esquece pai eu espero mais um pouco.

...

12:00 am

Tan tan..tan tan..tan tan tan tan tan tan ta tan ta tan tan tan tan tan..tan tan..tan.. (N/A: Tentativa frustrada de onomatopeia, só pra vocês saberem era pra ser a tradicional musica de casamento que toda noiva ama).

Ela estava realmente maravilhosa, ele tava quase babando... Ela havia entrado de braço dado com um tio, irmão do pai que também era bem próximo a elas.

-Aqui está rapaz, espero que a faça feliz.

-Eu farei – Ela sorriu pra ele.

-E eu serei muito feliz com ele tio.

Eles se ajoelharam em frente ao padre, e ele disse às coisas que tinha que dizer... (N/A: Vou pular pros finalmentes )

-Então você Uchiha Fugaku... Aceita Mikoto como sua legitima esposa, pra amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte vos separe?

-Aceito.

-E você Mikoto...Aceita Uchiha Fugaku como seu legitimo esposo,pra amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte vos separe?

-Aceito.

-Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher, você pode beijar a noiva Fugaku.

A cerimônia correu tranquila, agora estavam casados e na cabeça dela seriam felizes, pena que não seria isso a acontecer,ela ainda seria forçada a muito sacrifício nessa vida, mais mesmo nunca deixaria de ama-lo, pois foi a ele que ela confinou seu coração,suportaria tudo em pé e o daria orgulho!

...

Quatro anos se passaram, no geral só o que mudou foi o jeito como ele se portava perante as outras pessoas,cinco meses depois do casamento ela perdeu a mãe pra um câncer de mama,mais foi forte o suficiente pra continuar de pé,ele esteve ao seu lado todo o tempo,mas não ficou de fora da linhagem de perdas não,teve perdas igualmente significativas,seu pai faleceu em uma de suas missões Rank-S e a sua ultima palavra foi "Me orgulhe "isso mexeu um pouco com ele mais suportaram JUNTOS.

-Amor, tenho uma novidade. –Ela se aproximou meio tímida dele, que estava em uma sala da nova casa.

-Hn...então diga Srª Uchiha –Ela sorriu e ele admirou o sorriso

-Hmmm..é que...eu... –Parou,respirou,tomou coragem e... –Eu to grávida! –Ela apertou os olhos esperando a reação dele, e tudo que percebeu foi que num minuto ela estava no colo dele, sendo beijada e apertada pelos braços do seu amado marido.

-Ai meu Deus essa é a melhor noticia que eu poderia ter ouvido em toda minha vida. – Beijos e beijos e mais beijos e mais beijos nela e na barriga.

-É, isso é muito bom,é tão gostoso...

-Alguém já te disse que eu te amo? – Ela deu um sorriso enorme.

-Não... Hoje ninguém me disse isso não – Ela sorriu mais ainda

-Ha então tá... Eu te amo mais do que tudo na minha vida, e você esta me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. –Ele beijou a barriga dela.

-Ok,ok,ham...Eu tenho certeza que você não me ama tanto quanto eu te amo,de jeito nenhum. – Eles riram

Bom o bebe vocês já sabem quem é né?

É isso gente, já falei tudo que tinha pra dizer, espero que entendam.

Kisses


End file.
